headbangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconian
Draconian is a Swedish doom metal band formed in 1994 that creates songs of atmospheric, melodic, and emotive characteristics. They are currenlty signed to Napalm. Biography * Band website: http://www.draconian.se/ Draconian is a gothic doom metal band, formed in Säffle, Sweden in 1994. The band consists of Anders Jacobsson (vocals, writing), Lisa Johansson (vocals), Johan Ericson (guitars, writing), Jerry Torstensson (drums, percussion), Daniel Arvidsson (guitars), Fredrik Johansson (bass), and Andreas Karlsson (keyboards, programming). In May 1994, drummer and vocalist Johan Ericson, bassist and vocalist Jesper Stolpe and guitarist Andy Hindenäs assembled the band Kerberos, initially playing melodic death metal with black metal influences. Seven months later, lead vocalist and lyrics composer Anders Jacobsson joined the band, and its name changed to Draconian. Their first demo — Shades of a Lost Moon — was recorded in 1995. The demo counted with flutist and vocalist Jessica Eriksson, keyboardist and vocalist Susanne Arvidsson and with a special participation of Andreas Haag on the introductory section of “My Nemesis”. The album was released in February, 1996. No recording contract was obtained with Shades of A Lost Moon, so in early 1997 the band proceeded to record their second demo, entitled In Glorious Victory. The band, however, became discontent with the quality of the recording and discontinued the release. In the following months, two members of Draconian had to complete their military service, slowing down the progress of the band. Their rehearsals, however, continued to some degree. Susanne Arvidsson left the band due to personal reasons and was replaced by Andreas Karlsson. Both in 1998 and 1999, the band made concerts. After receiving positive reactions, they decided to enter the studio once more. In August 1999, Draconian recorded The Closed Eyes of Paradise, an album dealing mostly with the theme of Lucifer and his fallen angels. Susanne Arvidsson made guest vocal appearances on this release. Between May and June 2000, Andreas Karlsson, Anders Jacobsson, and Johan Ericson worked on the recorded material, improving the mix of the instruments and correcting effects. The demo was then released in the face of further linup changes - Andy Hindenäs left the band, replaced by Johan Ericson who switched to guitars, drums were then left to Jerry Torstensson. Dark Oceans We Cry was recorded in 2002 featuring the vocal talents of Lisa Johansson for the first time. The EP was made available on the internet, as well as in CD format. In spite of the recent line-up changes, the demo received outstanding reviews and the band signed a long-awaited record deal with Napalm Records. The band recorded their debut album, Where Lovers Mourn in Studio Mega under the supervision of Chris Silver (former member of Sundown and Cemetary) in July 2003. In 2006 they began working on their third release. But due to myriad fan requests, the band decided to first deliver a bonus album to include remakes of old tracks from The Closed Eyes of Paradise demo. The Burning Halo would also include three new tracks and two covers. Plagued by numerous problems throughout the production phases, the album was delayed and finally completed in June and released in September 2006. They released their third studio album in 2008, Turning Season Within. Members Current members * Johan Ericson – backing vocals, lead guitar (1994–present) * Anders Jacobsson – vocals (1995–present) * Jerry Torstensson – drums, percussion (2000–present) * Lisa Johansson – vocals (2002–present) * Daniel Arvidsson – rhythm guitar (2005–present) * Fredrik Johansson – bass (2006–present) Former members * Andy Hindenäs – guitar (1994–2000) * Jesper Stolpe – bass (1994–2002, 2004–2006) * Susanne Arvidsson – vocals, keyboards (1995–1997) * Magnus Bergström – guitar (1995–2005) * Thomas Jäger – bass (2002–2004) * Andreas Karlsson – keyboards, programming (1997–2005) Session members * Jessica Eriksson – flute, vocals on Shades of a Lost Moon * Andreas Haag – keyboards on Shades of a Lost Moon * Olof Götlin – violin on Where Lovers Mourn * Paul Kuhr of November's Doom – vocals on Turning Season Within Discography Studio albums * Where Lovers Mourn(2003) * Arcane Rain Fell (2005) * The Burning Halo (2006) * Turning Season Within (2008) Demo albums * Shades of A Lost Moon (1995) * In Glorious Victory (1997) * The Closed Eyes of Paradise (1999) * Frozen Features (2000) * Dark Oceans We Cry Category:Metal bands Category:Doom metal bands Category:Swedish metal bands